


Catch a tiger by the tail

by tarnera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Heist, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, if they get there without killing each other, probably, their new pet will help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: Sometimes partners are more trouble than they're worth.More often, trouble finds you no matter what.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Darth Maul, CC-1010 | Fox & Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala & Darth Maul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Catch a tiger by the tail

Fox Mereel ground his teeth together, trying not to tense up. He was at a very delicate stage of cracking this particular lock, and he could _not_ lose focus for even a second. Not for anything.

Especially not for snapping at his two _very temporary_ partners, who were currently having a very heated _discussion_ over the damn earpeice.

"I understand that you're concerned, but you should have brought it up before now! We can't just—" Padmé sounded frustrated, and Fox breathed out carefully, feeling the lock catch. Gently, now... a subtle movement, and the tumbler clicked in a satisfying way. Good.

"I started having a bad feeling," Maul was insisting, drowning out whatever else Padmé was trying to say. "I can't control when it happens—"

"We can't pull Mereel out for a _feeling_ , Opress, you have to give me more to work with than that."

A twist of the tools, and the door creaked softly as Fox wrenched it open. "If you two could stop for a minute, you should know, I'm—oh, shit." Fox breathed the last two words, drawing himself up short before he stepped on their prize.

"What is it?" Maul and Padmé spoke at once, Maul sounding bored and Padmé sounding on edge.

"What did you say we were stealing again, Amidala? Something about a treasure worth more money than we could ever dream of?" Fox backed up a step or two, unwilling to leave after all the hard work he'd done to get in here, but not sure it was safe to stay.

"Yeah, something like that. The intel was solid and they were definitely going to move the product if we'd waited any longer to find out what it was. You know the time table we're on, it couldn't wait. What's the problem?"

Fox was well aware, and with all the money and time they'd spent getting in here they really couldn't afford to leave empty-handed. But he wasn't exactly keen on getting that close to the giant, absolutely extinct—but just as absolutely alive and snoring— _nexu_ that was sprawled, chained in place on the vault floor. "Because whoever gave you that intel should be shot. And we're going to need a bigger ship."

Maul sighed. "Are you going to tell us what it is, or will it be a surprise when you drag whatever it is back here?"

"I hope neither of you are allergic to cats."


End file.
